Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a DC-DC converter and an electronic system including the same.
A DC-DC converter is a circuit for changing the magnitude of a DC voltage. The DC-DC converter may be implemented using a buck converter including an inductor. Information about average current flowing in the inductor is needed for phase current balancing and droop control in the DC-DC converter. The average current information may also be used to adjust a switching frequency of a constant-on-time (COT) DC-DC converter.
The average current of the inductor can be obtained from the peak current and the valley current of the inductor. However, this method requires a complex circuit and is disadvantageous in that variation of the inductor value can cause a large error, so that accurately measuring the current is problematic.